Maybe Forever
by battygirl88
Summary: Castiel has a problem. Jimmy's body seems to be rebelling against him. Can Dean lend a hand?


(Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Supernatural. This is my first posting in awhile. Please be gentle. It is Destiel so you have been warned for heavy smuttiness.)

Maybe Forever:

Castiel sat on the bed, chewing on his thumbnail as he thought about his... Jimmy's body. He had seen videos, so many videos about how a man could satisfy a woman. Yet that wasn't what he was thinking about tonight. It wasn't what was making his soul cry out for relief in a way that pained him. He had never thought of taking a member of his kin into his dwelling place for pleasure, though he knew it was possible. No... tonight his very being, Jimmy's body, cried out for satisfaction. He looked gloomily at the tent between his legs, he sighed and poked at it with his fingertip. He choked back a sob, unsure of what to do... especially when there came a knock at the door. His eyes widened in surprise, should he cover his dilemma with a pillow?

"Cas, you in there?!" Came a gruff inquiry.

"Yes, Dean! Don't open the-!" Too late as the eldest Winchester walked in to the room. Castiel felt his face redden as Dean chuckled at him, his hands on his hips. Normally he loved the sound of Dean's laugh, the look of amusement on his face but he didn't like feeling mocked. He looked down at the floor in shame, it was only to be replaced with surprise. His eyes widened as the man forced him to look up, into his forest green depths.

"Don't worry, Cas, this is natural for your vessel. Now what do you want me to do about it," asked Dean. He was mere inches from Castiel, and there was only one thing the angel wanted... well there were several things he wanted but one thing at a time.

"Dean, please, kiss me," he said. He tried to think about what he was saying, tried to think about how this would play out but nothing prepared him for the feeling of electricity in his body when Dean kissed him. His hands pressed against the hunter's chest, thumbs searching for the sensitive peaks of the taller man's nipples under the flannel work shirt. Dean grabbed his hand as the kiss deepened, becoming more frantic until Castiel found himself pressed against the mattress. His pants were already unbuttoned, his shirt was ripped open, the buttons were all over the floor. Spread around like pearls on the cheap hotel carpet.

Dean pulled the angel's shirt over his elbows, restricting the movement of his hands. He lapped at his tan nipples with his tongue, making the cherabim squirm and pant. He worked two of his fingers into the hole in the other man's briefs. He scratched gently at the soft dark sack, kissing his collar bone. The angel felt as though he would become one with the bed any minute now if Dean didn't stop. He felt as though his body was jelly and the only thing that was holding him together was sheer will and the hunter pressed firmly against his body.

"Finally get to see what's under that fucking coat of yours," whispered the hunter, licking the shell of the other man's ear. He shivered at the touch, the clever fingers cupping his arousal and making him feel oh so many things. So many wonderful feelings. He cried out, as Dean pulled his underwear down, his body felt alive with sensation.

Dean kissed a trail down his quivering torso to his manhood, taking it into his mouth. Castiel almost screamed as the man worked at him with his tongue, scraping the sensitive, crested underside with his teeth. He gasped as he felt something building within his loins, clawing at the sheets with his nails, "Dean... I feel something happening to me... I feel like I'm going to explode," he said urgently. Dean laughed around his member, giving him a thumb up. He redoubled his efforts, cupping the angel's sack and rolling his testicles in slow circles.

He let out a choked gasp as he released, the feeling of it ripped through his body like lightning. He lay on the bed trembling and panting with the ghost of it still in his brain, in his being like something had possessed him.

Dean kissed the tip of his dick after he cleaned it with the sheet gently, taking the angel's seed into himself, "Did you like it, Cas?" He said grinning. Castiel looked at himself for a moment, the pressure had ceased and he felt back to himself again. His genitals were no longer screaming at him in a language he didn't understand. He felt much better, he sighed and laid back against the pillows. But he opened his eyes in surprise, something still didn't feel right.

"Dean... can I touch you?" He asked. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for an answer. Dean chuckled as he grinned, he began to remove his flannel shirt; Castiel stopped him with a pleading look, "I want to do that," he said softly.

Castiel lifted the white T-shirt up, kissing the inches of skin as he pushed it up. When he came to a dark brown nipple, he nibbled at it; savoring the taste of the hunter's flesh, "Ahhh Cas, you look so good doing that," Dean purred. The angel lapped at his chest, gripping the back of the man's head as he laid him down on the bed. He kissed Dean's neck, nibbling his ear lobe. His other hand snaked down to the man's button fly, cupping his erection gently. He tapped the head through the heavy material, grinning as Dean sucked in a breath.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long, Dean," he whispered against the man's skin. He dipped his tongue into Dean's navel, caressing the soft skin with his pink digit, "Tell me what you want."

"Show me your Heaven, Cas. I want to see the fire in your eyes, I want to fly with you. I want feel your fire inside me, so deep that I know it will never leave me. I want to feel you so close, I don't know where either of us ends and begins," he said, his voice shook as the angel's hand crept up the front of his jeans. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. The hand slipped down inside his boxer shorts to feel his raging sex and the sweet voice of an angel above him. He felt a gentle hand cupping his bottom, soft lips caressing the inside of his thighs.

"Dean, say my name… not Cas… I want to hear you say my full name," he replied. The man smiled softly, he leaned forward, cupping the angel's face. He kissed the tousled haired angel, licking his bottom lip teasingly.

"If I'm going to say your name, I want you to make me scream it," Dean said deviously.

Castiel pressed his lips together, his eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the hotel room. If Dean didn't know better, he'd swear that the cherubim was almost furious. But this felt different than the raw vengeful fury; this was the acceptance of a challenge.

"So you shall," he said, he slipped his tie over his head; carelessly throwing it onto the lampshade. He approached slowly, Dean felt himself shrink as the angel crawled towards him. His nails bit into the mattress, to stop the shaking of his hands. Castiel smiled gently at him, his eyes glowed softly in the dim light. He took the hunter's chin between his thumb and forefinger, kissing him hungrily. As the kiss deepened, he felt his body speak to him. His hands searched desperately for something through the darkness, slipping along the flesh of his prey. For an eternity, he became an animal. He smelled his prey, felt his breath as his own and savored the spoils of a war won.

When he slid his sex along the passage, earning heated gasps and groans as his hands tangled in the dark hair. He let his mouth wander along the column of taunt flesh, the muscles alive and writhing under his tongue as he tasted salt. His hips moved against the man's body, pushing himself further inside the soft warm cave, "Oh Jesus, Cas," the man choked.

Castiel heard an animal growl from somewhere, ignoring it he thrust deeper. His hands caressed the rippling muscles of his lover's abdomen, making Dean arch his back against the mattress, "Say it," a voice ground out from far beyond. He raked his nails along the man's thigh, drawing furrows in the soft flesh.

"Please, I can't," he sobbed, tossing his head against the whiteness of the sheets.

"Say it, Dean!" he growled, he clenched his jaw as he thrust deep and hard. Dean whimpered incoherently, thrusting weakly against him to get more leverage.

"C-castiel! Oh God, please, Castiel!" he cried loudly, wrapping his legs around the angel as warm stickiness burst over his belly. Castiel groaned as his loins tightened, he followed his lover down the path of oblivion. He fell against the sheets, panting and sweating as he laughed. He wiped his brow, trembling from the exertion of his orgasm. The angel chuckled, kissing the man's forehead as he curled up beside him. He wrapped his arms round his lover, pulling him close as Dean fell into the oblivion of sleep.

Sometime later, Sam clenched the bag of cheap burgers in his hand. He knocked on the door, turned the knob. His eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. He curled his hand into a fist, coughed into it as he closed the door, "About fucking time," he murmured. Although, he would have preferred if he hadn't stumbled upon the scene of his brother lying naked and curled up with his guardian angel… who was also very naked, except for the jeans hanging off his ankle.

END


End file.
